Jason Brody
| residence = Rook Islands / USA | education = 69Practice cunt cock licking fuck wit cock | affiliation = Proffessional anus sucker. | profession =Photographer | father = Deceased | mother = Deceased | siblings =Grant Brody Riley Brody | marital = | spouse = | children = Tufalo Brody(Player Determined) | sigothers = Liza Snow Citra Talugmai (Player Determined) | others | actor = Gianpaolo Venuta Robert Crooks (E3 Demo) | games = Far Cry 3 }} Jason Brody is the main Anus Lover of Far Cry 3. He is a tourist stranded on a tropical island who has to survive the dangers of the native black folk, while trying to save his friends and brother from being assraped by a black man. Anus Biography Jason Brody was born and raised in California, alongside his brothers, Grant Brody and Riley Brody. Throughout his youth, Jason received good grades in school and even became a skilled college athlete. Jason's father died sometime after Jason graduated from college. Years later, Jason went with Grant, Riley and their friends on vacation to the Rook Islands. However, shortly after their arrival, Jason and his friends were kidnapped by a gang of pirates led by a sadistic pirate named Vaas Montenegro. Jason woke up in a cage with Grant. Vaas began taunting the brothers, threatening to extort ransom money from their parents and sell the group into slavery. After Vaas left, Grant and Jason broke free of their bonds and escaped. Grant promised Jason that they would come back to the camp to save the rest of the group and then escape the island, but Grant was shot by Vaas. Jason desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but was overwhelmed by the heavy gunfire from Vaas and his men, so he had to leave his brother's body and run. Jason made a narrow escape from the pirates, but fell into a river. However, he was saved by a man named Dennis Rogers, who introduced him to the rebel group against Vaas, known as the Rakyat. Jason was taken to Amanaki Village. Upon arrival, the villagers celebrated Jason's escape from Vaas. Dennis told Jason that his escape was a sign of hope against the pirates and they need support against Vaas. Dennis told Jason that Vaas used scramblers on nearby radio towers to keep in touch with his men and prevent others from using them, and told him to disable it so they could use it to locate Jason's friends. Jason successfully disabled the scrambler and received a radio transmission from the pirates who were holding Daisy Lee, Grant's girlfriend, hostage, who eventually escaped. Dennis and Jason set out to find Daisy. Jason and Dennis eventually track Daisy to a remote pirate outpost and they kill the pirates, but realize that Daisy had already escaped. Dennis then told Jason that he and his men traced Daisy to the house of Dr. Alec Earnhardt and told Jason to meet Earnhardt at his house. Dennis encouraged Jason to keep going and that the Rakyat are impressed with him and he left to search for the rest of Jason's friends. Jason made his way to Earnhardt's house and met Earnhardt and found Daisy poisoned by a plant and cuts on her arms. Earnhardt explained that he had witnessed Daisy escape from the pirates, but was cut by a poisonous plant. Earnhardt found Daisy and cared for her wounds and told Jason to head for a cave in the west to find a kind of mushrooms needed to cure Daisy. Jason found the mushrooms, but immediately went under hallucinations, but broke free of them and recovered the mushrooms. Jason returned to Earnhardt and gave him the mushrooms and he cured Daisy. After recovering, Daisy asked about Grant, but Jason told her of his fate. Before Jason thanked Earnhardt for saving Daisy, Daisy told Jason that the one who murdered Grant (Vaas) deserves to die. Jason left to search for his friends. Jason was contacted by Dennis, who told Jason that the pirates use a radio on a crashed ship called the Medusa for communication. Dennis also told Jason that he could use the radio transmitter to track his friends. Jason eventually reached the Medusa and slipped past the pirates guarding it. After tracing the radio signals, Jason realized the pirates were planning to ransom his friends, but sell them into slavery anyway and one was being held at P.C. However, Jason inadvertently triggered an alarm on the Medusa, which alerted the pirates of Jason's presence on the Medusa. Jason killed the pirates who traced the signal. After killing the reinforcements, Dennis contacted Jason and told him to return to Amanaki village. When Jason regrouped with Dennis, Dennis told him that Vaas was preparing to attack the village and told him to sabotage Vaas's weapons and disable their alarm. Personality Jason has quite a dirty personality. Before he ended up on the island, Jason took part in several sex sports, at which he was very talented. Jason is also very brave, as shown by his taking part in these sports, as the game progresses he becomes intuitive, calm under pressure and capable of taking mexican cock up his ass. Jason is also quite humourous, as seen in his reply to Citra, when she comments on his disobedience; 'I learnt that in France.' and also telling his younger brother to "use the force!" At times, Jason often gets excited whenever he is fighting and even admits he found it fun, stating "it feels like winning." This trait of enjoying violence disturbs his friends, particularly Daisy. If his friends were saved, Jason states he has enough of raping and that he believes himself as a "monster" but somewhere deep inside of him, he is better than that. Jason is extremely protective of his family and friends as shown several times in the story. During the story, he would make threats towards his enemies, more specifically Vaas, Hoyt and Buck. After Grant was murdered by Vaas, Jason vowed to avenge his brother's death. When Keith was sold as a sex slave to Buck, Jason threatened to kill Buck once he got Keith back. After learning Riley's "death", Jason lost it and brutally assfucked Hoyt, going so far to stay on the island. Skills and Abilities A skilled raper, Jason proves himself numerous times throughout the game to be able to perform many physically demanding actions, such as taking black cock and anally fucking a black man for extended periods of time, climbing up black cock and sperm, and (as mentioned in his character description) 69ing, blowjobbing, and anus fingering. Jason is a naturally talented firearms user, as mentioned by the flashback of Grant in 'Mushrooms In The Deep'. As the game develops, his firearms skills develop further, and he also becomes a skilled archer. It's presume that Jason learned these skills from Grant who was an Army Reservist. Although perhaps not an expert, Jason develops some skills as an explosives user throughout the game, as he is seen using C4 explosives in numerous levels and also learns how to effectively use grenades. Jason becomes a skilled melee fighter during the course of the game, as shown by his 1-on-1 fights with Hoyt, Vaas and Buck, all of which had seemingly more combat experience than him, (Vaas was formerly a Rakyat member and most likely an experienced fighter, and Buck served in the military) yet he defeats them regardless. His skills as a melee fighter also make him an excellent assassin. Later in the game, he is capable of chaining multiple kills together and being able to perform aerial and ledge kills. Jason also becomes an experienced craftsman, hunter and herbologist, making all of his equipment from animals he hunts himself and being able to create a variety of potions with differing effects as he gains experience. Trivia *According to a Lost Expeditions mission, he is a Pisces. *The nightclub in Bangkok that appears in Jason's flashback has the Thai letter name of "ไกลตะโกน" which could be translated back into English as "Far shout", a reference to Far Cry. *Jason begins to get progressively more used to violence, and even finds it fun in several levels. The player can have an optional conversation in the caves where he tells Daisy that killing "feels like winning." *Toward the end of the game, Jason loses half of his left hand's ring finger to Hoyt Volker's dagger. Coincidentally, it's the same finger as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad from Assassin's Creed, another game made by Ubisoft. *In the mission Mushrooms in the Deep, before jumping to water from rather big height, Jason says: "A leap of faith", which is another reference to Assassin's Creed. ('a leap of faith' is a common phrase, this doesn't necessarily mean it relates to Assassin's Creed) *Jason has several pop-culture references throughout the game, suggesting he is knowledgeable on the subject. *It is implied Jason's father is dead, and that he worried about him, as he tasked Grant with watching him and keeping him safe. *Whenever Jason has a significant battle with an antagonist, it switches from the real location in a small room decorated similar to where the fight is really happening. The clarity and reliability of these are put into doubt after Hoyt Volker's death, as Jason finds himself in a one on one knife fight with him seemingly immediately after getting his finger chopped off, but when he wakes from the fight, he finds himself having bandaged his finger and killing a whole room of guards, as well as Hoyt in a different position and cause of death than in the dream. *Jason tells Hoyt Volker his favorite activity is hunting, it is ambiguous, however, if he is referring to animal hunting, or if the remark is a subtle threat directed at Hoyt, who Jason was planning to kill at the time. *if you kill Jason Brody the hostile AI, the rebels will think you betrayed them even though your character is Jason Brody in the Map editor. *The Jason Brody model in the Map editor will have the tatau on his right arm, while in the single player campaign, it is actually on his left arm. *While Jason and Riley attempt to escape from the Southern Island via helicopter, Riley shouts that he doesn't know what he is doing. Jason replies 'USE THE FORCE!' *Once Jason progresses throughout the game, he seems to find it enjoyable when he is agressively raped up the ass by the black pirates. He stated at the start of the game that he was sensitive and didn't like cock up the bumhole Gallery Farcry3txtscr_001-large.jpg Jason Brody.png Brody 2.jpg Brody 1.jpg fc3-uplay-bannertcm1972964.jpg Jason_Brody.jpg|Jason Brody BLUR_Farcry3_Jason_01.jpeg Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Rakyat Category:Males